When Love and Hate Collide
by Laighondale
Summary: Sometimes you can love someone but hate them at the same time. Thats exactly how phoebe feels about Cole. He's back, yet he only feels love for her, can she overcome her hate? series six


When Love and Hate Collide

Takes place around series six. Everything will be explained in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Playing With Fire

"Fireball," Paige's voice echoed around the backstreet alley where she had just orbed into only seconds ago. The fireball was engulfed in blue lights and diverted from the young looking man probably in his late twenties and directed back at the demon who Paige couldn't help but notice a resemblance to the Hulk except this beast was a blood like red in colour.

She watched on the spot as he burst into flames, wincing slightly at the loud shriek that erupted from him before only mere scorch marks were left behind. She allowed a satisfied smirk to cross her lips before turning her attention back to the man.

But was surprised to find that he had already started to walk away. She quickly chased after him, "hey!"

She caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder spinning him round to face her. He sighed, "yeah?" He prompted in a bored tone.

She studied him closely surprised by his actions, "are you okay?" She decided was the best question to ask.

"Yeah," he answered flatly before turning away from her again.

"Wait a second!" She shouted after him. He paused and looked at her again. "Aren't you going to ask me anything or say thank you even. I did just save your life!" She pointed out slightly exasperated at the man's attitude.

"I could have saved myself if I wanted. I do have powers but you already know that I'm guessing from your entrance. Orbing which must mean you're a whitelighter and probably mines to be exact am I right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know that?" She inquired curiously.

"You're not the first darling and you're also not the first to hear this either- I don't need your help." He said slowly emphasising his point.

"Well obviously you do!" She raised her voice as she got annoyed.

"You're cute when you're pissed off." He commented with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling less than amused, "listen buddy, they Elders sent me to you…"

"Well then I'd like to return you." He smirked again and brushed past her rudely.

She stood on the spot silently fuming before discreetly orbing out.

* * *

"Mummy look at me!"

Phoebe looked up from her laptop where she was busy typing up her latest column to see her three-year-old son Ryan excitedly standing at the top of the slide waving for her attention. She smiled at him; "on you go then!"

He sat down and whizzed down the slide a huge triumphant grin on his face as he reached the bottom. He stood up proudly while Phoebe clapped her hands together praising her son. "Good job sweetie!"

"Can I go again?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

Phoebe nodded, "one more time then we have to go home," She told him before he raced to the top of the slide again.

Minutes later they both walked across the street back to the car but were distracted along the way.

A demon shimmered in, a big built demon; black in colour but his face was hidden. Phoebe immediately went to grab Ryan but that seemed to be the demons thought too. He lunged forward and went to grab Ryan but Ryan was quick and to Phoebe's shock shimmered out of the way.

While the demon puzzled over what had just happened Ryan had conjured a fireball in his hands and was aiming it right at the demon's back.

It wasn't powerful enough to vanquish the demon but it certainly caught him off guard giving Phoebe the perfect opportunity to kick him causing him to lose his balance.

Phoebe watched as he then got back up to his feet and sent a glare her way and a last look at Ryan before shimmering out.

Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Ryan close to her, "come on sweetie lets get to the car."

Her mind kept wandering to the way the demon looked at Ryan. Her grip on her son tightened as she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Piper walked or waddled rather as she was over eight months pregnant and very big into the living room where she found her husband Leo and her two year old son Wyatt playing happily with his toys on the floor. "Having fun?" She asked with a grin.

Leo looked up and smiled, "actually we are, you should join us."

Just then a set of brightly coloured lights filled the room leaving the youngest Charmed One in its place. She looked less than amused Piper was quick to take note of. "What's happened now?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Paige sighed and shook her head. "You don't want to know," she told Piper before sinking down on the couch.

"Uh huh," Piper nodded and sat down beside her sister, flinching slightly as the front door slammed.

They all looked up to see Phoebe in the doorway, an alarmed look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Piper asked with concern.

"On nothing, you know a demon just attacked but he wasn't after me, he was after Ryan. But don't worry we're fine Ryan fought him off." She raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice. "With demonic powers."

"Oh," Paige didn't know what else to say. Piper bit her lip and nodded.

"I knew he would have some demonic powers but I just didn't think he'd be able to use them so soon," Phoebe sighed and sank down on the couch aswell.

"But I don't get why a powerful demon would want a three year old kid." Piper wondered outloud.

The others nodded in agreement and silent wonder.

"You know I also don't get why my charges are always such jerks." Paige moaned then realised they were all giving her strange looks. "Right yeah you want me to check the book for this demon?"

* * *

"I'm sorry my liege he was just too powerful and his mother was there too, you know a Charmed One,"

"Yes I know who his mother is thank you very much." The other man in the room snapped then sighed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll just have to get him myself then,"

"Can I ask why it is you want this boy so much?"

The man sighed, "Because," he paused before answering, "because he's my son."

* * *

Please review if you think I should continue! 


End file.
